Layflat Castle Falkenstein
Layflat Castle Falkenstein is a Castle Falkenstein campaign Hosted by Hahnsoo. This is the main page for the Layflat RPG group, primarily for the RPG Castle Falkenstein. When adding pages and links for the campaign, please add a line that says . This is a template that adds boilerplate text to the top as well as adds the page to the Layflat Castle Falkenstein category, per the rpg.wikia's policy. = Game Concepts = * Abilities * Card Suits ** ♥ Hearts ** ♦ Diamonds ** ♣ Clubs ** ♠ Spades * Comme Il Faut - All things right and proper * Dragons * Dwarves * Faeries ** The Seelie Court ** The Unseelie Court * Magick ** Lorebooks ** Sorcerous Orders * Science! ** Tinkering ** Engine Magick * The World of Castle Falkenstein = Episodes = Season 1 * Episode 1:Beginnings - The intrepid adventurers meet at the British Museum for an exclusive, one-of-a-kind exhibition. * Episode 2:A Modest Proposal - A mysterious benefactor proposes an expedition of astounding adventure. * Episode 3:Blind Man's Bluff - An enigmatic disc is brought to Braille experts to be deciphered. * Episode 4:The Pre-Orient Express - The adventurers take a train trip to the Ottoman Empire. * Episode 5:A Little Night Music - Troubles in Vienna. Strauss, Prussians, and The Bomb. * Episode 6:Was Constantinople - Assassins. Djinn. And Colonel Gentleman comes out of the closet. * Episode 7:Inna Gadda Davida - A strange oasis in the middle of the desert. * Episode 8:Road to Damascus - Wherein the adventurers solve the Dr. Blume's riddle of the Tomb of Zain-Din Al Amidi. * Episode 9:Homecoming - The adventurers arrive back in London. * Episode 10:Weekend at Bertie's - Meeting the son of Lord Thisby. Mossmen and some Nature Lord Thing. * Episode 11:Shield of Achilles - Ogres! Dastardly Traps! * Episode 12:To be determined - * Episode 13:To Wan Fu, Thanks for Everything, Ting Wu(mar) * Episode 14:To be determined - = Dramatis Personae = * Colonel Gentleman - Adventurer, Explorer * Edward the Red - AKA Edward Wilson, currently on hiatus * Ting Wu - Displaced Adept Diplomat * Doctor Byron Orpheus - Necromancer, Investigator * Vertiline "Verdie" Mary Dodge - Apprentice Freelance Engineer = Cast of Characters = * Count Ruprecht Masterson ** Cecily Masterson ** Travers Masterson * Madman Thomas Gunther - Presumed deceased * Ali Ibn Hasan - Met in Istanbul * Leland - insane Dwarf. = Exit Stage Left = Offstage Interactions = House Rules = * Cantrips and Wards * Character Creation Rules * Combat Rules: Variant of "Fearful Harm and Great Danger" * Fortune Cards * Magick in Layflat Castle Falkenstein * Profession * Skill Mastery = Links and Other Resources = * http://www.victorianweb.org/index.html - A good resource for the British Victorian Age * http://www.nbos.com/products/screenmonkey/screenmonkey.htm - Screen Monkey, the online whiteboard software that we previously used for our games. * http://www.rptools.net - RPTools, the home of MapTool, which we currently use for our games. * http://www.ventrilo.com/ - The free VoIP program we use for our games. Layflat Quotes - Various Quotes collected throughout our games. Layflat Shadowrun - Our other campaign Layflat Earthdawn - Our OTHER other campaign Category:Layflat Castle Falkenstein Category:Castle Falkenstein